Hermione's Transformation
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Hermione during her 7th year at Hogwarts...can Snape help her?  What will happen in the interim?
1. Chapter 1

**So this should TOTALLY be an update to another one of my stories 'in progress' but I have to let the muse go where it will, and tonight it has landed me here…don't worry though, I haven't abandoned my other stories, this idea just popped in my head. Let me know what you think!**

"Severus, come quickly!" Minerva ripped open the staffroom door, pulling the Potion's master out of the book he was reading. "Miss Granger has been seriously injured." The color in McGonagall's face was gone, and Severus quickly jumped into action, following the head mistress out the door and towards the hospital wing.

It had been Hermione alone who had come back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year of schooling. Severus hadn't been surprised that Harry and Ron would begin coveted careers at the ministry, but he had been surprised when it had taken a year for Hermione to come back. He had found out later that the year after the war, for her, had been spent in Australia tracking down her parents and restoring their memories. Snape had to admit that he was impressed that she could do it by herself. Though as insufferable as she was, she was one of the brightest witches he'd ever met.

He followed Minerva quickly up several flights of stairs to the hospital wing where a crowd of students hovered around a hospital bed. Poppy came bustling out of her office with several potions. The children moved out of her way as she approached, and that was when Severus got a good look at Hermione.

She lay on the cot, gasping for air, her hands clawing at her throat. Her eyes were watering, and her lips were turning purple. She was wet from head to toe, and her hair was plastered to her pale face. Severus pulled out his wand and muttered several counter curses that he could think of as Madam Pomfrey poured several potions down Hermione's throat.

Severus moved closer to the girl as she writhed on the bed. Several students were crying, and Minerva stood helpless over Hermione's frantic body. "Minerva, what class was she in?" Severus glanced up at the headmistress, then back down to the girl. He sat at the edge of the bed and took her hand. It was cold and clammy.

"Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Germaine informed me they were feeding the Grindylows." Snape glanced at Hermione's face, and her eyes found his. The brown depths were lifeless, and she continued desperately to try to get air. He barely felt her squeeze his hand and he glanced down at it. That's when he saw it.

Just above her wrist were two small puncture marks. They were about an inch apart and a silvery substance was oozing out of them. Immediately Snape jumped up. "Poppy, fill a basin with water! Minerva, get these children out of here, now!" McGonagall instantly began barking out orders, making the children leave the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand and waved it at a large basin in the corner. It was immediately full to the brim. Snape scooped Hermione up in his arms and rushed her over to the corner, Poppy and Minerva right behind him.

"Severus, what is going on?" McGonagall's voice was strained with concern. He didn't answer her, but quickly placed Hermione in the tub of water. It overflowed, covering his boots and the stone floor in icy water. Hermione continued to fight him. "Severus?"

"Minerva, help me." She was immediately at his side, but didn't know what to do. Just as Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head Severus shoved her completely underwater. She immediately began thrashing harder, using every last bit of energy to fight him.

"Severus, you're going to drown her." Minerva pulled at his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"Minerva, trust me." There was an absolute in his voice that she knew not to argue with. She reached down, helping hold the girl under the surface.

After several more seconds, Hermione's body went limp, but Severus did not lessen his hold on her. He watched in silence, hoping he hadn't gotten to her too late.

"Severus…"

"Shhhhh!" The hospital wing was dead silent. Poppy had scurried around helping get students out, then made her way back over to Hermione. Snape could hear her whimpering.

After several long minutes, Hermione began to stir. Severus let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. McGonagall leaned over the basin, her eyes darting over Hermione's body.

After several seconds, Hermione opened her eyes. She looked up through the water first at Minerva, then Pomfrey, then finally her brown eyes landed on Snape. He froze as her eyes studied his face. Her chest began to rise and fall, and Severus knew three things in that instant. One, he had done the right thing in putting Hermione in the water. Two, things were going to get worse before they got better. And three, he knew exactly what was going to happen next. "Get back!"

"Sev-" But that was all Minerva was able to utter before a huge splash of water cut her off. In that instant, Hermione had lunged out of the water, fangs bared, towards the women. Snape barely had the time to draw his wand again and shout a protection charm. The force of it thrust Hermione back into the water, and he quickly conjured a top for the basin and magiced it shut. Hermione could be heard screaming from beneath it, water splashing to and fro inside. Snape took a deep breath, realizing he was shaking slightly.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name is happening?" Minerva was white as a sheet, and her hands were shaking as well, both clasped to her chest.

"Miss Granger will have to be quarantined for the time being." He looked between the two women, then back at the basin. "She's been bitten by a mermaid."

"Don't be silly, Severus. The Merpeople in the black lake don't come near humans, and on the rare occasion that they bite, it has nothing like this effect. The wound simply goes numb for several hours."

"Poppy, she wasn't bitten by any of the Merpeople in the Black Lake." He brushed his hair out of his face, realizing that he was soaking wet as well. "I've never heard an actual case of it, but I did a great deal of reading during my last sabbatical on the Transylvanian Mermaids."

"Severus, that's preposterous!" It was Minerva's turn to argue. "The stories of the Transylvanian Mermaids are just fairy tales. Bedtime stories for children. You can't be serious." She was flabberghasted, but Snape saw fear in her eyes.

"An hour ago, I would have agreed with you, Head Mistress, but from what I've read and what I've seen just now, I'd say my opinion has changed." He glanced at the basin again. Hermione had gone quiet, but her could still hear water splashing and what sounded like scratching, as if she were trying to work out an escape. "Miss Granger is undergoing a transformation as we speak. In three days time, she will have become a Mermaid herself."

**Ruh roh! What's going to happen to Hermione, and will they be able to find a cure for her? Hmmmm…**

**Let me know what you think!**

**XOXO**

**Tropicalgirlie**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG guys…thanks so much for the response to my first chapter! I had no idea that my little idea would be so well received. I think I got more adds on this story in one day than any other before…you guys rock!**

Hermione's screams finally died down about three hours after Severus locked her in the basin of water. McGonagall left briefly to make sure the rest of the school day was flowing smoothly, and to interview the students that were in class with Hermione. Everyone came up with the same story. Hermione was in knee deep water, leaning over with both hands submerged. Everyone heard her shriek and she ran out of the water. After several moments of catching her breath, she dropped to the ground, convulsing. No one had seen what happened to her. No one noticed the bite on her arm.

Severus used the floo network to travel to his home in Spinner's End to collect all of the literature he had on the Transylvanian Mermaid, and brought it all back to Hogwarts. When he got back to the hospital wing, Minerva was sitting outside of the locked basin. She seemed relieved to see Snape return, which he found strange. He hardly knew anything more about this situation than anyone else.

"Oh, Severus, she's been quiet the entire time you've been away. I've wanted desperately to check on her, but I didn't dare open the lid." She wrung her hands as she talked to him.

"It's alright, Minerva, she should be regaining consciousness soon, and should be lucid enough to talk to us." She nodded.

"I'll cover your classes for the rest of the week, Severus, I'd prefer you to stay here with her until we get this a bit more sorted." Snape grimaced but nodded curtly. He made his way over to where McGonagall had just been sitting and sat down heavily, placing all but one of the books on the floor.

He flipped the first book open and began leafing through it, dog-earing any pages that might be of use. Madam Pomfrey made her way around the rest of the hospital wing, cleaning and attending to several students that had eaten one too many Weasley's Wizard Weezes.

Snape finished flipping through one book and picked up another one. 'Mythical Muggle Creatures and the Wizards that Believe in Them.' He flipped past the Lochness Monster, Little Green Men and the Yeti and found the chapter on mermaids.

…_a mythical muggle creature, the rumor of the mermaid has been in muggle and wizard lore since the early 1300's. Primarily written about in the journals and log books of sea captains, mermaids were said to be extremely beautiful creatures, enticing and captivating to all men that crossed their path. Some rumor them as deadly creatures, ruthless and cruel creatures of prey, they will fight another mermaid to the death over their mates, but lure many men into their deadly clutches…_

Snape finished the paragraph and took a deep breath. He had no idea how much of this was fiction and how much was ridiculous lore. He was just about to turn the page when a splashing noise caught his attention. He put the book down and got up, taking several steps over to the basin. "Miss Granger?" The sloshing grew louder, and Snape carefully unlocked the lid from the basin and opened it. Had the situation not been so dire, Snape would probably have laughed.

There was Hermione Granger, her hair plastered to her head with pieces stuck across her face. Her eyes were bleary as she worked to lift herself out of the water. Her school robes, along with her sweater and pleated skirt also clung to her frame. Her skin looked pale and sallow. She had managed to kick both shoes off during her thrashing of earlier, and they both lay sodden in the bottom of the basin. Hermione looked around her confused, until her eyes finally fell on her professor. "Professor Snape?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming, and Snape knelt down next to her.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Snape was in uncharted waters, and it made his quite uncomfortable, but he knew that she would be scared

"I'm hungry." Hermione pulled herself up on her knees, resting her arms on the edge of the basin. She pushed her hair off her face. "Really hungry." She pushed herself up to standing and glanced around. Just as she lifted one foot out of the basin, Snape saw her eyes roll back in her head as her body crumbled.

Her lifeless body fell forwards towards Snape, upending the basin and spilling the water everywhere. Poppy ran in to see a sopping wet Snape with an unconscious Hermione splayed across him. "Severus! What on earth?"

Snape slid out from underneath Hermione, pulling off his drenched robes, then lifting his unconscious student off the wet floor. "She woke up, asked for food, and then passed out again." He looked down at her. Aside from being extensively pale and soaking wet, she didn't look any different as of yet. He would have started to doubt his own diagnosis of the problem, if it hadn't been for the bite on her arm and the fangs that he saw. "Poppy, please prepare a bed for her. If I am correct, she will be sleeping for some time more." He glanced down again at Hermione. Her eyes were darting back and forth beneath the lids.

Madam Pomfrey made up a bed in a separate room from the rest of the hospital wing on Snape's request, and once it was set up, Snape brought Hermione in. He set her down gently on the bed, then pulled out his wand. With several flourishes, he dried her off, as well as himself. Grabbing a chair from the main rooms of the hospital wing, he went into Hermione's chamber and shut the door.

Now there was nothing else to do but wait.

**Hi friends…so I know this was kind of a lame update, but I wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on this story. Thanks so much for your adds and comments. They mean so much to me.**

Beautiful-Liar13 – No, she wasn't supposed to be bitten, but I'll explain more about what happened (or Hermione will) once she wakes up again. Thanks for the review!

Gingerstorm101 – EEEK, sorry. Hope you enjoy the continuations of this story =)

Shorty653 – Thanks for the review. I hope I don't let you down!

articcat621 – Thanks so much!

TheTV-Junkie – Hey girl! Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I won't let you down ;-)

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews…I love them sooooo much, and I answer each and every one!

Until next chapter!

xoxox- tropicalgirlie


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters, no money is being made…yada yada yada…**

"Professor?" Snape was pulled from sleep by Hermione's soft voice. He opened his eyes and blearily focused on her face. What he saw astonished him.

While he had fallen asleep she had begun to change. It was subtle, but he noticed it immediately. Her hair was longer, still full, but instead of frizzy and wavy, it hung in curls enticingly around her face…her now tanned face. Her skin had darkened subtly, giving off a seeming glow…she looked radiant.

Her frame, though still slight, had gained a more curvaceous look. Her school uniform, though dry and now wrinkled, hugged her chest and hips erotically. He did his best to ignore that and his eyes found her face once again. Her brown eyes had paled minutely, and seemed to be set just a tad wider apart than before. She still looked like Hermione, but somehow a slightly more exotic version. He had never found anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"Miss Granger." She sat up slowly, moving her shoulders and wrists, as though adjusting to the feel of her 'new' body. "How are you feeling?" Snape moved his chair a bit closer to her bed, but kept his distance. He knew that her looks were very deceiving…she had the potential of becoming a monster.

"My head hurts, as does my arm." She glanced down where she had been bitten, but the marks were gone. Snape chastised himself for falling asleep. He would very much have liked to witness the beginnings of Hermione's transformation. "Professor, what happened to me?" Her brow furrowed, and Snape's heart clenched. He could almost feel her pain.

"What do you remember, Miss Granger?" He set the book that had been resting idly on his lap on the floor and focused his attention on the young girl.

"I was in class," she closed her eyes, trying to will the memories to the forefront of her mind. "I saw something swimming towards me." She opened her eyes and locked them with his. "It was beautiful. It glided through the water so effortlessly…" Hermione looked back down at her arm, remembering the wound that had been there. "It…she bit me."

Hermione ran her fingers delicately over her wrist, as though she could still see and feel the marks. "She bit me and suddenly I had trouble breathing." She paused, thinking. "I remember you rushing in. You held me underwater." Her voice became accusatory and her eyes darted to his. He saw anger flash through them briefly. "I couldn't breathe."

"I apologize for that Granger, but it was that, in fact, that kept you alive." She looked confused, but kept quiet, waiting for an explanation. "You see, Miss Granger, you were bitten by a very unique magical creature." He stood up, holding up a finger to excuse himself. He went back to where the basin of water had been and collected several books that he had already looked through. He quickly returned to Hermione's room and set the books down next to her. Flipping one open, he handed it to her. Her eyes quickly devoured the page for information.

"The Transylvanian Mermaid?" He glanced back up and Snape nodded. "I've never heard of such a creature." She closed the book and put it down momentarily. "It sounds like myth or fairytale."

Snape nodded in concurrence. "I agree Miss Granger. I had heard tales of this creature and believed them to be myth only. However, during my travels through Europe I stopped in Transylvania to collect potion ingredients, namely Asphodel powder and Infusions of Granite Powder when I began to hear rumors of the mermaid. Town elders spoke of the creature as real, and the more I began to ask around, the more information I received. I began to believe the story I was told, and I purchased several books of eyewitness accounts, and even an interview of a young man who claimed his mother was bitten. He wrote that she murdered his father and sister and disappeared." Hermione's face went pale. "I have a collection of literature on the Transylvanian Mermaid, which I brought here for you to read if you so choose.

"I didn't completely believe in this creature until I was summoned here yesterday by the Headmistress. When I saw the bite on your arm, and the behavior you exhibited, my suspicions were confirmed." He paused to draw breath. "Even more so when you tried to bite me."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "I tried to bite you?" She covered her mouth with her hand and he watched her cheeks go pink with embarassement. It only added to her beauty. "Why?"

"I believe you felt threatened. I was trying to hold you underwater, and though it was precisely what you needed…it wasn't what you desired. Your fangs came desperately close to me when I finally sealed off the basin of water you were in."

"Fangs?" She opened her mouth slightly to let her pointer finger run across the bottom edge of her upper teeth. Snape felt a chill run down his spine at the sight of her parted lips and dazzling white teeth. He felt himself leaning closer to her, but upon realizing it he stood up and moved slightly towards the door. She couldn't meet his eyes. She remained silent for a moment, and Snape suddenly felt his proximity to her in the small room.

"I…believe that the fangs only presented themselves because you felt threatened. I am only hypothesizing, however." He leaned against the wall, feeling all too close and all too far away from the girl.

Hermione looked at the floor, then at her stocking clad feet. She wore only her knee socks. Her shoes were still in the other room. Snape barely heard her next words. "What happens now, Professor?"

Snape looked at the girl and had to fight the urge to go to her and embrace her. He longed to hold her in his arms and take her pain and fear away. He knew it was a side effect that she somehow was causing for him, but it didn't lessen the feeling at all. "From the stories I've heard, Miss Granger, the complete transformation takes about three days time." Her eyes shot up to his.

"What do you mean?" He saw the fear in her eyes. She didn't really want the answer, but was desperate for it.

"Miss Granger, by tomorrow night, you will have become…a mermaid."

**Uh oh…Hermione's in for it now…wonder what's going to happen next.**

**If you can imagine it…I kind of got my inspiration for the actions of the mermaid from the latest Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Imagine beautiful creatures that enchant men, but can become dangerous killers…woah! =)**

**Hope you're enjoying this so far, and please review if you get a second…whenever I post a chapter, I have my nose in my email all the next day looking for them…**

articcat621 – Thank you so much for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Beautiful-Liar13 – Hi. Thanks for the review. Harry and the others don't know yet…not sure if I'm going to incorporate them into the story or not…if a good opportunity presents itself I might, but I don't see it necessary for the plot.

Gingerstorm101 – Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you're liking it so far. =) I usually read fanfic before I go to bed…I have that habit too

**Anyways, thanks again to all of you. You're the best!**

**Until next chapter. Good night!**

**xoxo **

**TG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends. Thanks so much for your response to this story. I'm absolutely loving writing it, and as of now (though I'm probably jinxing myself) it's flowing pretty freely. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Melanie. We've met through this site, and a very fun relationship of fanfiction reading and writing has developed, and she's totally awesome. Mel, this chapter is for you, and your mind in the gutter. ;-) Hugs girl!**

**As always, no profit is being made, don't own the characters…you know the rest…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione and Snape spent the majority of the night and early morning reading through all of the books that he had on the Transylvanian Mermaid. She wanted to go look in the school library, but Poppy and Snape both thought it was a bad idea for her to be around other students, and away from the hospital wing. Minerva came to sit with her while Snape visited the library for any signs of reading that might help.

He returned to the hospital wing three hours later empty handed.

"Miss Granger, I do apologize, but I do believe we will be 'playing this one by ear' as it were." Snape sat down across from her with a tray of food in his lap. She sat Indian style on her bed munching on her own dinner of stew and biscuits. She frowned slightly.

"I do think you're right, professor." Her voice was like music to his ears. He had never been too keen on listening to her talk, seeing as how usually she was asking annoying questions or spouting her wealth of knowledge in his class. Now, however, he couldn't help but want her to continue. He knew it had to do with the 'lure' of the mermaid, but he couldn't help himself. She sighed in frustration, and his heart clenched.

"Well we haven't exhausted our resources yet, Granger. I plan to travel to Hogsmead tomorrow to check the shops there." He looked at her and froze when he saw her glistening brown eyes locked on his face. "Hermione, we will figure this out."

She blushed a bit and smiled shyly and he had to avert his eyes for fear of knocking over his tray to move closer to her. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate your ardor." She took a bite of bread then coughed lightly. In one gulp, she finished off her glass of water. "Sir, would you might refilling my water glass?"

Snape pulled out his wand, since he still wouldn't allow Hermione to have hers, and flicked it gently at her glass. It was instantly full of ice cold water. He watched as she drained that in several swallows. She took a breath. "Again, please." Snape filled it and she drained the glass again. "I can't believe how thirsty I am." He filled her glass again.

"I suppose it is to be expected. You've been through quite an ordeal, and it's been over twenty four hours since you've had anything of substance. Your body has been through a lot." He thought about his last statement, glancing at the young woman and seeing her yet again for the beauty that she had become…no, for the beauty that she was as well. He watched her tip her head back as she drank another glass of water. He watched her throat contract as she swallowed. He saw her tanned skin of her neck slide ever so slightly every time a new gulp of water slid down, and he felt an odd feeling stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"I suppose," she said as she set her glass down, "but I'm absolutely craving water." He saw the desire in her eyes and had to look again yet again. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Of course, Miss Granger. You're not just thirsty. You actually are _craving_ water. You've been out of the water for over twelve hours. I have an idea." He stood up and set his tray of dishes on the foot of her bed. "I shall be right back."

Hermione pushed her food tray aside as well, stripping off her knee socks. She looked down at her tanned skin. It was so odd to be going through such a transformation, and she couldn't totally understand it. That was what scared her. This was something that she couldn't read about or study to understand. She was glad in a way that Snape was there with her. If it hadn't been for him, she would be dead right now. She looked again at her wrist where the bite had been. It was completely gone, but she could still somehow feel it.

She closed her eyes and focused on the sensations coming from her changing body. She realized that her sense of touch was greatly increased. She could feel the roughness of the bed sheets beneath her legs. Her uniform shirt felt too constricting on her skin. She began unbuttoning it and hand just removed it when Snape entered her room once again. "Miss Granger, come with – uh." His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Hermione sat on her bed wearing nothing more than her uniform pleated skirt and a white tank top. It left little to his imagination, and he realized that he was staring at her breasts as they rose and fell under her tight shirt. "I apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt." He quickly averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry professor, I just realized that the feel of clothing is irritating on my skin. That's not to say that I want to undress, I just…" She flushed crimson and Snape swooned. She was absolutely stunning.

"It's alright, Granger. I have something I'd like you to try, if you'll entertain me." She nodded, sliding to the edge of the bed and standing up. Snape couldn't help but watch her calves flex as they bore her weight. She tipped her head to the left and right to stretch, and he felt his stomach tighten.

This was not going to be easy.

He walked back into the main room of the hospital wing, Hermione padding barefooted behind him. He stopped in front of a large glass tank. Hermione looked at it, and realized it was filled with water. She felt her very being pulling her towards it. "You were right sir. I can feel the water calling to me. I have a physical need for it." She looked at her Potion's Master. "I can't describe it." She walked towards the tank. It wasn't very big, perhaps ten foot by ten foot, and about eight feet high, but to Hermione it looked amazing. She saw that he had also attached a ladder to the side. She quickly made her way over to it. She put one foot up on the bottom rung, but then hesitated. "Um, sir, could I please have my wand for a moment?"

Snape looked at her uneasily. "I really don't think that's a good idea, Granger." He looked at her again. "Besides, I don't have it. It is with the headmistress in her office." Hermione looked at him glumly. "May I ask why you require it?"

He noticed her cheeks pink up a bit. "Well, sir, I don't very well want to wear my school uniform in there. I was going to transfigure what I have on into a swim suit." Snape's face changed as he realized her request, then at the realization that he was about to see Hermione Granger, the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, in a bathing suit and in the water. He had to think of something quickly to keep his mind out of the gutter…

"Perhaps I could help you with that, if you'll permit me." Hermione looked at him uneasily and a bit bashful. "I also request that perhaps I could keep a journal of everything that is happening." He saw Hermione's face change from unease to apprehension to a more relaxed expression.

"That would be a marvelous idea. The more we know, the easier it will be to try to find a cure." She beamed at him, feeling slightly embarrassed that she hadn't thought of it herself. "And yes to your previous question."

He looked at her, confused.

"Could you please transfigure me a swim suit?" Snape felt his groin tighten, and he coughed lightly. Nodding, he pulled his wand out. A dozen visions flashed through his mind's eye that would most likely lead to his expulsion, and so with a quick flick of his wrist and a muttered incantation under his breath, Hermione's tank top and skirt changed into a red one piece swimsuit.

Snape looked away on the pretext of fetching parchment and ink, but he had to look away to school his features. She looked an absolute dream standing there before him. It took everything he had not to attack her gorgeous body right on the spot. He willed his mind and his libido to calm down. He was her teacher for Merlin's sake. She was his student, and in need of his help. This was so inappropriate. He took a deep breath and turned back to her.

Hermione had just climbed up to the top of the ladder and was just climbing into the water when he turned round. He watched as her toes slid into the water, followed by her calves and he watched as her smooth and tanned thighs submerged themselves. He was about to speak but was cut off by Hermione…groaning.

The sound that emanated from her could only be described as a sound of pure pleasure. Had Snape not known exactly what was happening before him, he would only ever have imagined a sound like that coming from a woman in the throes of passion. As she slipped into the water up to her shoulders, she closed her eyes, pleasure written all over her face. Snape tried to tell himself that it was just pheromones in the air causing this reaction of his, but it was no use. Hermione let out another moan of pleasure and Snape's groined tightened to the point of pain and he quickly turned away again. He had to get out of here, but he didn't dare leave her alone for fear of something happening that no one else would be prepared for. With all of the willpower he had, from years of putting up with the cruciatus curse, he forced his lust back under control and turned around.

"I assume that you feel better then, Miss Granger?" Hermione grinned at him, her lids half shut in pleasure.

"This is the most amazing feeling, professor." She let her arms glide underwater as her legs gently kicked to keep her treading water. "Give me a moment and I will try to describe it to you." Snape nodded, sitting down behind a desk near her tank, thankful for the cover to his erection that even his robes couldn't hide.

Hermione spent the next half an hour explaining how she felt, not just now, but since she was bitten. By the time they reached the present, Snape had several rolls of parchment filled with notes and several drawings. Hermione tried to describe the creature that had bitten her, but her recollection was vague…only that she had been beautiful. Snape kept in the back of his mind that they might have to try to find this creature to see if they could glean any more information about Hermione's situation.

Snape muffled a yawn, but it wasn't lost on Hermione. "Sir, I'm sure it would be alright if you took a break. Madam Pomfrey can stay I'm sure, or another staff member. You look exhausted."

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." He yawned again and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. It made Snape's heart soar.

"Honestly sir, I don't feel like anything's going to be happening for a while. Why don't you just take the room I was in and lie down. If something happens, I'll call for you." She smiled down at him from the edge of the tank.

Snape sighed. "Alright, fine. But I shall only need an hour." He pulled a pocket watch out of his robes and glanced at it. It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon. Hermione was right in that nothing else would probably happen until evening anyways. "Please wake me if anything changes." Hermione nodded.

"Oh, sir, could you possibly hand up your notes? I'd like to read over them to make sure I haven't left anything out."

Snape stood up, sure now that he was relaxed enough as to not make a fool of himself. He collected his notes and an ever full quill and gave them over to Hermione. With a curt nod he quickly turned away from the magnificent view and made his way towards Hermione's room.

Once inside and with the door shut, Snape let all appearances fall and he sat heavily on the bed. "Get a grip, old man." He leaned forward, resting his forehead in his hands. Heaving a sigh he kicked off his boots and lay down on the bed. "Lovely, it smells like her." He grumbled to himself as the scent of sandalwood and jasmine filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep, visions of a bathing suit clad Hermione filling his dreams.

**Oh, it's almost time for the big transformation…next chapter, I promise =) Snape's going to have a rough time…**

**Thanks again to all of you who are following this story. You are all so amazing, I can't even tell you how much I appreciate it.**

TheTV-Junkie – Thanks for the review girl…you're the best. I'm sure Snape's interest in her (if you cannot tell already LOL) will be more than merely scientific…keep that mind in the gutter…I love it there =)

Anon – Thanks so much! I'm having lots of ideas on this story, so I'm going to try, at least, to update often, and to keep the muse alive.

articcat621 – Thank you so much for your lovely review. I'm glad you and everyone are so into the POTC mermaid idea. It was actually after seeing that for the first time, and knowing a bit about mermaid lore that intrigued me to write a fic about them…and since I love HG/SS pairings, I thought this would be a unique opportunity. I'm glad you like it.

dracosluvr4eva20 – Thanks! I hope I continue to live up to your expectations.

Gingerstorm101 – No it's not good to be up at night reading fics instead of sleeping…but the more you do, the more likely you will have dreams about Snape…at least that's what I think LOL Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

ipawd17 – Hi, and thanks! It feels very original, which is fun because it gives me some liberty, but at the same times makes it hard because I have no plot lines from the books to work with…at least not a lot that would fit…but I'm glad you're liking it!

**Again thank you to all…I wouldn't have the inspiration to write this without all of you!**

**xoxo **

**TG**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG you guys, I cannot believe the feedback and attention this story has gotten…you are all so amazing!**

**Not sure if anyone else was having a problem with the site at all, as far as receiving notifications, etc, but here I was thinking no one liked the last chapter (I had no comments in my email) and when I get home from work tonight, it's like my inbox exploded with fanfic emails… =) YAY**

**Anyways, I wasn't planning on doing any writing tonight, but I was so overwhelmed with your reviews that I have to write a little something for you tonight! Enjoy!**

**No copyright infringement intended, don't own 'em, just love 'em!**

Snape woke up on his own, and though he still felt tired, he pushed himself up and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost five in the evening. He hadn't intended on sleeping so long, so he quickly pulled on his boots and went back to check on Hermione. Not knowing what he'd find, he turned the corner quickly. The sight before him caused his heart to stop beating.

Hermione lay motionless at the bottom of the tank. Her eyes were closed, her hair splayed out around her head like a honey brown, shimmery halo. Snape was alarmed for a moment until he saw her chest rising and falling gently. She was breathing underwater, easy and evenly. She must have fallen asleep after reading. The notes he had taken earlier lay rolled up and discarded on the floor next to the tank. Snape walked over to the tank and knelt next to the glass.

She looked absolutely stunning, like a statue. Her features were so calm, and he relished in the moment, being able to observe her without her knowing. Her left hand lay palm up next to her head, and her right hand rested on her stomach. He admired briefly how the swimsuit accentuated her curves, but quickly brought his gaze back to her face. Her eyes seemed to flutter lightly under her eyelids, and he wished he knew what she dreamt of.

He watched her silently for several more minutes until footsteps approached from behind. Standing quickly, he spun around to see McGonagall approaching. She looked rested but worried. "Good evening, Severus." She glanced down at Hermione. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. She was up most of the night and morning going over the books I brought up." Snape spared a glance from the headmistress back down to his sleeping student. "We've taken several scrolls of notes on her situation if you care to read them. Other than that it's just time to wait. I do believe the final transformation should be complete within the next hour or so." Minerva nodded, her lips pressed together tightly.

"How are you doing, Severus?" Snape was taken aback by her question.

"I'm fine, Minerva. I'm not sure what you mean. I'm not going through this process." He looked down at the headmistress, not sure if he wanted this conversation to continue.

"Oh, Severus, you cannot fool me." She smirked tiredly up at him. "I know you've grown fond of Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger since the war ended. I'm sure this is taking an emotional toll on you." Snape scoffed. "Severus, don't you try to deny it. I've known you too long for that." Snape sighed but didn't argue further.

"I don't like not knowing what is going to happen to the girl next." Snape turned his full attention to Hermione. She had turned over on her stomach, resting her head on her crossed arms. He followed the curve of her spine up to her pert behind. Her long legs stretched out, and when he glanced back at her face, he saw a small smile there. It warmed his heart. "I feel helpless." The words were more for Hermione than McGonagall, but it was the latter that heard them.

"Oh, Severus, if anyone can find a way to help her it's you. Oh, for Merlin's sake, the two of you are the wisest witch and wizard alive. If the two of you cannot find a cure for it, then no one can." She patted his arm, and though he wanted to pull away from her, he stood firm, watching his student. "Would you like me to sit with her for a while, Severus?"

"I don't think that a wise idea. In the reading I've done, she might find other women a threat. I shall stay." He glanced over at the worried professor. "I've rested. If anything changes, I shall call you first thing."

Minerva watched Hermione sleep for a bit more, and then finally turned to leave. "Alright, Severus. I'll come back to see how things are progressing after dinner and my evening rounds." Snape gave a curt nod and watched the headmistress leave.

He made his way back over to the desk that he had been working on to jot down several more notes. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office a bit later with a tea tray. She poured a cut for Snape and one for herself. They chatted briefly, but Snape could tell that being around Hermione made her uncomfortable. This was something completely out of her expertise. She bustled about the rest of the infirmiry and checked on the three other students that occupied beds in the other room. Aside from Snape, McGonagall and Poppy, no one else knew that Hermione was here.

It wasn't until about seven fifteen that Hermione woke up. She had curled into the fetal position not long after Poppy left, and she was facing away from him. Snape watched as she sat up and stretched underwater, yawning. It was amazing to watch her do all of this under water.

Finally she turned, spotting Snape sitting at the desk. She gave him a sleepy smile that he couldn't help but return lightly. Finally she pushed off with her feet and surfaced. Snape was once again stunned at her beauty as the droplets of water slid down her hair and face. He got up from his desk and made his way over to the edge of the tank where Hermione leaned over, holding herself up with her arms resting on the edge. "What time is it, Professor?"

"It's just after seven, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded and glanced around the room. "Has anything been going on while I've been sleeping?"

Snape couldn't help the guffaw that escaped him quietly. "Do you mean aside from the fact that my most prized student is going through a life changing transformation that no one seems to know anything about and that has no known cure? No, I'm afraid other than that, the day has been pretty dull." Hermione's face went slightly pale, and Snape realized that he'd been too blunt with her, and he wished he could take his words back. He had only been joking, but he realized that he'd forced the direness of the situation at her.

"Sir?" Her voice was quiet and it pulled at his heartstring.

"Granger, I-"

"You think of my as your most prized student?" Her honey eyes went wide, and Snape bit the inside of his lip to keep from chuckling…of course that's the only part that she caught.

"Miss Granger, you're the most brilliant witch I've ever met." He watched her cheeks flush crimson and couldn't help moving a step closer to her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame…he couldn't help it.

"I appreciate the compliment professor." She tried to cover her embarrassment. "I read over your notes, and I must say everything that I have experienced so far does conquer with the reading you've brought up." Snape nodded, also glad for the change of subject. "I wish I could meet the man who actually _knew_ someone who had been bitten. There isn't much about that in your readings."

"No, I agree." Snape moved back to his desk, moving books around until he found the eyewitness account. He leafed through it, double checking that he hadn't missed anything. "Perhaps I will have to try to look this man up, once things have settled down here a bit." He glanced up at Hermione, and she gave him a lopsided grin.

"Sir, I…want to thank you for everything you've done to help me." Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and Snape was once again entranced. "I owe you my life."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger. It is the job of a professor to take care of his students. It was just lucky that I'd heard of the Transylvanian Mermaid."

"I know, but I – " Hermione's words cut off and Snape looked up from the book once again. Her eyes grew wide, and a look of sheer terror filled them. Snape dropped the book on the floor and ran to her side.

"Hermione, what is it?" He climbed several steps of the ladder so they were eye to eye. She jerked away from him.

"Stay back." Her voice took on a commanding quality that actually made him nervous. "Something doesn't feel right." Snape could tell that she was breathing more rapidly. He eyed her carefully, feeling for his wand in his pocket. He didn't draw it, but he wanted to make sure he knew where it was.

Suddenly a glaze crossed Hermione's eyes, and before he could turn his head, she did something he was not prepared for.

Without warning, she ducked under water and ripped her bathing suit off. There she was, standing at the opposite side of the tank from Snape, completely naked. Snape felt himself grow incredibly hard, and he quickly magiced the desk over so it sat right in front of the tank. He quickly sat down behind it. He had a feeling that Hermione was in some kind of trance, but he did not want her to see him in this condition, no matter what condition she was in.

He tried to take notes, but he couldn't stop from looking at her. He'd never seen anything so incredibly stunning in his life. Her hair, though wet, hung in lovely waves around her face. Her eyes still sparkled, though they held a faraway look. He followed the line of her neck down to her breasts. He tried to give his student some privacy, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was astonishing. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she breathed heavily underwater. Her arms rested at her sides, and he noticed that her hands trembled slightly.

His eyes traveled down the line of her flat, tanned stomach down to the slight thatch of curly hair at the top of her thighs. He was glad at that moment that he had been ogling because it was then that he noticed her legs.

She stood with them tight together, one foot resting on the other. He leaned closer, noting that the skin of her legs seemed to take on a slight shimmer. The line that separated them seemed to slowly fade. He tried desperately not to blink; he didn't want to miss a thing. He would later regret this, it was at that moment that a shockwave erupted, seeming from Hermione herself.

The concussion exploded the tank, blasting Snape backwards as shards of glass and water soared around him. He could feel pain in his face and arms, but he was more concerned with Hermione. He scrambled to his feet, soaking wet, and made his way over to the girl.

She lay on her back, eyes closed, motionless on the floor. He heard Poppy gasp behind him, but he didn't turn around. He knelt down next to Hermione. Her hair was plastered across her face; her arms lay limply at her sides. He moved her hair off her face, to see several cuts across her cheeks, and one gash on her left shoulder. He quickly waved his wand over the wounds and they diminished, leaving slight scars and nothing more. "Poppy, fix the tank at once. Fill it with water again." Snape's voice commanded, and he heard her bustling around behind him. "Wait!" Snape turned briefly from his student to look at the nurse. "I want another one set up in the dungeons as well, in my spare rooms." Madam Pomfrey began to argue, but the look on Snape's face stopped her. She nodded quickly, her face pale, and began again, working behind him.

He turned back to Hermione, finally glancing down at her legs. Instead though, he saw the most beautiful scales of an orange gold. Her tail started just at her hips and ran the length of her legs, or what would have been her legs. Just past where he would have imagined her feet to be, a beautiful tail fin fanned out. It sparkled golden as a gem in the sunlight, and he could barely look away. He couldn't help himself; he ran his fingers gently along the scales near her hips. They were as smooth as silk; nothing like what he expected, but he didn't ever want to stop touching her.

However, since he didn't know what the effect of being out of the water would do to her, as carefully as he could he scooped her up in his arms. He would later wonder why he didn't use music to levitate her, but at the moment nothing felt more right than the girl in his arms. He felt as though he were keeping her safe. He moved carefully past Poppy back to where the tank stood. He carefully climbed the rungs of the ladder until he could lean over the edge of the water.

As though she were a precious treasure, he gently lowered her into the water as far as he could reach. Once she was completely submerged he slowly let go. He watched as Hermione Granger, the most annoying, stunning, exasperating person he'd ever met, the most beautiful woman, the woman he was quickly falling in love with; the mermaid…gently float to the bottom of the water, sleeping.

As Snape watched her sleep, her beauty overwhelmed him, and he knew his life would never be the same again…

**TBC**

**Whew, Snape is just in for a hard life, no matter what the situation =) Hope everyone liked this chapter! Thanks so much for all of your reviews!**

TheTV-Junkie – You are so welcome for the dedication…you are totally awesome, and sometimes my rock when writing these chapters. I'm sorry nothing happened between them before her final transformation, but I do have some ideas…don't you worry your dirty little mind about it…you shall be happy…hopefully soon ;-)

articcat621 – thanks! Glad you're liking it!

dracosluvr4eva20 – Thanks for the review! Thanks will DEF be getting harder for Snape (but would we really want anything else?) LOL I'm glad everyone is liking my POTC mermaid reference…it just came to me, and I thought how fun to incorporate parts of it into a SSHG fic! Hope you continue to enjoy!

Gingerstorm101 – Thanks for the review…sorry to keep you up at nights. I'll try to do my next update during the day =) Though her transformation is complete…there will still be many unforeseen obstacles in their way…not to worry, lots of lemony angst coming your way!

Shorty653 – Thanks so much for your lovely review. I'm trying to figure out how the whole 'mate' thing will work. I'm hoping that once some other characters are brought into it, lots more questions will be answered…I know that's cryptic and doesn't make much sense now, but I have lots of ideas swimming around in my brain. The muse is ALIVE!

Very Small Prophet – The basin I was picturing was something big enough for Hermione to lie down in. For most of the time that she was confined to it, she was unconscious anyways, so I wasn't too concerned about the details of it. Thanks for the review and thoughts!

Anon – Thank you so much, and thank you for following this story. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Until next chapter, love and hugs to you all!**

**xoxo**

**TG**


	6. Chapter 6

The sharp clomp clomp of Snape's boots on the stone floor of the castle sent students scurrying. He hadn't walked with such a purpose since before the war. It was late in the evening, and students were making their way from the dining hall back to their common rooms. He nearly knocked a first year Ravenclaw off her feet as he passed. She wasn't paying attention and he was in quite the hurry. He normally would have made a point to reprimand the young student, especially in front of her peers, but he had no time for it tonight. He was making a beeline for his chambers, and had precious cargo in tow.

After the explosion of Hermione's tank in the hospital wing, Poppy was very leery keeping the Gryffindor girl there, as much as she didn't like the idea of her staying in Snape's private chambers. After a heated argument, Snape finally convinced her that he was an honorable man, not to mention that Hermione had been of age for several years. It finally took McGonagall to convince the mediwitch that it would be in everyone's best interest to keep Miss Granger hidden away for the time being. Madame Pomfrey did look relieved as Snape made arrangements for the tank in his chambers to be enlarged, with a tunnel leading from there to his office where another tank was set up. Snape wanted to move Hermione while the students were at dinner, but just as he was about to charm her with a powerful disillusionment several students came into the hospital wing with violent vomiting attacks. Snape recognized it instantly as the result of one of Fred and George's products. He made a mental note to kick George the next time he saw him.

This delay forced Snape to wait until the sick students were finally sorted out and behind the curtains of hospital beds. Dinner was nearly over by the time Snape left the hospital wing with Hermione. By the time he reached the entrance hall, it was filled with students. Cursing under his breath, he quickly made his way towards the stairs that would lead him to the safety of his dungeons. Students seemed to instantly feel his presence, and most had the decency and smarts to get out of his way.

Hermione levitated just in front of and above him, hidden from the prying eyes of the students. He was hurrying because he had taken her out of the water, and didn't know what the lasting effects would be since she was still unconscious. He continually muttered _agua menti_ charms in an attempt to keep her skin wet, but when he turned the corner quickly, a steam of water seemed to drip from nowhere onto an unsuspecting Hufflepuff sixth year. Lucky for Snape he was walking fast enough that the student didn't seem to suspect the professor.

The farther down into the bowels of the castle he proceeded, the less occupied the corridors became. With a sigh of relief Snape quickly unwarded his classroom door and slipped inside with his charge. Once the door was closed and locked, Snape ended his charm on Hermione so that she was still floating but no longer invisible. He reached up and gently touched the skin of her shoulders and under her tail where her knees would be and let the final charm end. He took on her slight frame gladly as he carefully carried her the length of his classroom and into his office. He was pleasantly surprised at the sight in front of him.

Poppy had done an excellent job on Hermione's 'enclosure', although he had a feeling Minerva had more to do with it than the mediwitch. The walls of the tank here were not so high, and he gently lowered his student into the water. He hadn't realized how pale her skin had gotten on the journey from the hospital wing to the dungeons, and though it still held a beautiful glow, it seemed less healthy. The instant, however, that the water touched her skin, the life seemed to come back to her, a flush even crept into her cheeks. She floated gently to the bottom, though it was probably only about four feet deep, continuing to sleep.

Snape knelt down next to the glass and peered in at the young woman. Though he attempted to avoid ogling her, he did watch her chest rise and fall several times to be sure that she was alive and well. His obsidian eyes followed the line of her tanned and toned stomach to where her tail started. The transition between skin and scales was so gradual that Snape couldn't tell at all where one ended and the other began, though he was suddenly desperate to run his fingers across the skin of her hips to find out. He felt himself grow hard again and quickly got up to move away. He couldn't be constantly reacting like this around her. Not only would he not be able to get any work done, but it would be extremely uncomfortable for both of them. She was his student, for Merlin's sake. _Ah, but you just argued to Minerva and Poppy that she is of age…_But he had also given his word that he would be a gentleman. That went without saying. He would never take advantage of Miss Granger in this state. Although, from some of the reading he'd done, Transylvanian Mermaids seemed to take advantage of the men that they mated with.

Snape gave out a sigh, knowing he'd have to go about this whole situation very carefully…

**So it's short, I know and I'm sorry, but I had this idea of the transition and I wanted to get it down before I forgot. The ideas are flowing again though, so hopefully expect another chapter soon!**

**Thanks again for your reviews and adds…you guys are the GREATEST! I am so lucky! =)**

McNasty4Slytherins – Thanks, I'm glad!

Goldiechik – I'm glad you're liking it. Thanks for the review!

Arabellagrace – Awe, thanks. I'm so glad…I hope I don't disappoint.

Angel Girl5 – I'm sure there would be trouble…but for the sake of the SS/HG lemoniness that I intent to write about, we won't include the pesky authority figures. That's what's fun about fanfic…you can leave out the stuff that gets in the way =)

Gingerstorm101 – I love the idea of the tanks being connected, and started that idea here, so thanks! Credit to you for that one totally. That might pop up more in the future too. I'm really glad you're liking this, and sorry this update is at night. Hopefully you're sleeping and won't read it until tomorrow LOL

Anon – Thank you so much for your sweet words. I'm glad you like it!

Cyn-twin – You are so freaking sweet. Thanks so much. I'm so glad you like it. I'm thinking it's going to end up quite long, but hopefully you'll like it and read it to its completion.

dracosluvr4eva20 – You're the best. Thanks so much for your thoughts. I'm picturing Harry and Ron as already working at the ministry or something, but the more I think about it, the more I think that the two boys will come visiting…how will Snape handle THAT one? =) Thanks for the review!

articcat621 - YES it finally happened…now it's all uphill from here LOL

georgesgurl117 – Thanks. Sorry it's been so long since an update…I'm bad =(

Megan Consoer – Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you like it…here you go, and hopefully another chap will be up soon!

**So I totally love that I'm seeing a lot of the same screen names reviewing and favoriting, etc…you guys are so amazing. I know every author says this, but I want you to know how much I mean it. The fact that you're following a crazy idea that's floating around in my crazy brain and actually liking it and taking time to comment on it is so amazing. Thank you so much for being so great!**

**Have a wonderful night and rest of your week, and I PROMISE to update soon!**

**Until next time, my lovelies**

**xoxo**

**TG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for your overwhelming support. I absolutely love writing this for you guys! You're the best!**

Snape paced uncomfortably back and forth around his office. Try as he might, he was unable to get the images of Hermione Granger out of his head. A nude Hermione Granger…an incredibly beautiful Hermione Granger. He felt his groin twitch again.

"Blast and damnation!" He quickly cast a charm over Hermione's sleeping form to alert him if she were to wake, and quickly made his way to his private chambers.

Setting his wand down on his night stand he quickly pulled off his outer robes, dropping them at the foot of his bed as he headed towards his bathroom.

He turned the shower on, blasting cold water and quickly disrobed, stepping into the spray. He cringed as the cold water hit his overly heated skin. He stood for several minutes, allowing the icy water to flow over his skin. His black hair dripped down into his face as he watched the water swirl down the drain.

He was at a loss for what to do. He knew he couldn't have any of the female staff keep an eye on Hermione. Transylvanian Mermaids were known for murdering any other female that seemed to get between them and their mate. He couldn't risk the lives of any of the women that he worked with, let alone what might happen to Hermione.

He also couldn't have a member of the male staff watch over her. Wait, why not? They were not at risk of being injured by her jealous tendencies. The only thing that might happen would be that she would imprint on one of them and attempt to mate. At the very thought a wave of jealousy bolted through Snape's entire being. "Blast you, you dirty old man!" Snape was absolutely furious with himself. How could he let himself get so involved…on a personal level?

He quickly finished his shower and dried off. Getting dressed, he was still uncomfortable in his normal attire, but he decided that he deserved it for having such thoughts about the girl. His groin ached, but he was vehement that he would remain a gentleman, so with a groan of frustration, he left his personal chambers and went back to his office.

Knowing that the charm was still upon her and that she was still sleeping, he didn't even look in her direction as he headed for his bookshelf. If he was going to figure out anything new about the Transylvanian Mermaid, he would really have to think outside the box. Perusing the titles for several minutes, he collected a total of six books. Turning on his heel he made for his desk, keeping his eyes away from the tank and his sleeping student.

Reading helped keep his mind off of Hermione, and after an hour or so, he was mostly comfortable as far as his nether regions were concerned. He had perused four of the books, and made a list of seven more that he intended to get from Hogsmead or London. He had summoned a house elf for some tea and was just about to pour himself a cup when he heard the water gently lapping in the tank. He quickly looked up. Hermione had risen almost silently to the top of the tank, her beautiful tail curled gently underneath her, holding her up above the surface. Thankfully, her long golden hair hung in front of her breasts, and though he could see their form under her wet locks, it was easier to ignore them. She rested her arms on the top of the tank, and her chin lazily on her arms. She seemed to be watching him intently, and a slight shiver went through him. He quickly tried to clamp it down, but her hazelnut eyes drew him to her none the less.

"How long was I asleep, sir?" Her voice was like music, but he was slowly getting used to it, and though it was still magical, it was more comforting as well.

"Several hours, Miss Granger. How are you feeling?" He picked up quill and parchment to write down any pertinent details that she might have.

"I feel much rested, but I don't want to come out of the water yet." She closed her eyes briefly, as if taking stock of her feelings. "Sir, may I be quite frank with you?" Her eyes changed emotions quickly, and he could see a bit of color flush her cheeks pink. His heart rate picked up, but he also felt for the girl. She was going through so much.

"Yes, please feel free to share any and all details of this ordeal with me." He felt in a way like a perverse old man, keen on spending time with a young and beautiful girl, but he was genuinely curious as to this situation that they found themselves in. "Miss Granger, please take heart that I am your professor, and will protect and keep in confidence anything you have to say. I understand that this is a very uncomfortable situation for you, but I want to put your mind at ease." He gave her a small grin, which she couldn't help but reciprocate. "You can trust me, Hermione."

She was surprised to hear her name spoken by him, but gave a small smile. "Thank you, sir. Please also know that I will answer any and all questions that you have. I realize that this is a very odd, uncomfortable situation, but I feel that if anything can be done to solve this problem, you and I can figure it out."

He was slightly amazed at her boldness, but felt that he could talk to her more as an equal than as a student. It felt oddly refreshing to admit this to himself. "Alright then, Miss Granger, please…" He motioned for her to continue.

"Alright. I feel very comfortable right now; a bit hungry and thirsty, but oddly at ease now. I feel as though the transformation is complete. Earlier, as I'd written before, I felt as though I were on some precipice, with no idea as to what was on the other side." She paused, allowing Snape to finish writing. "I feel as though, at least I hope, that soon I shall be able to leave the water, but I don't know what will happen to the tail." Snape quickly glanced down past the rest of her body to her tailfin. It was absolutely mesmerizing; like the light of the sunset glinting of a calm sea. Each scale seemed to radiate a glow that appeared to emanate from within.

"What does it feel like?" Snape couldn't take his eyes off the wonder before him.

"Having a tail?" Hermione seemed surprised at the question, but began to think of how to describe it. "It doesn't feel odd at all, strangely. It feels just as normal as having legs to walk; now I have a tail to swim."

"Please tell me if I'm being too bold, but may I touch it?" Snape couldn't believe his own audacity, but Hermione grinned as though it were no odd request.

"Of course." She leaned back, bringing her tail up so that the branched fins at the end poked out of the water and lay gently over the edge, seemingly from her 'knees' down. Snape set down his quill and approached slowly, not sure how Hermione, or in fact how he himself would react to this new found relationship between them.

Very gently he reached out, his breath suddenly caught in his throat. As slowly as possible, he stretched his fingers out towards the golden tailfin in front of him. Several things happened the moment the skin of his fingertips made contact with the tip of her tail; he realized he'd never felt anything so wonderful in all of his existence, Hermione let out a moan that shouldn't be heard by anyone other than a lover, and Snape knew in that moment that mermaid or not, he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

His groin tightened instantly at the sound that emanated from Hermione, and he himself let out a strangled groan, though he didn't even mind in that moment. He couldn't get over the feel of the scales on her tail. They were smoother than the finest silk, and the warmth that radiated off of them made him crave more. Another long groan escaped Hermione's lips and he spared a quick glance up and watched as her eyes closed and her head fell back. He watched as her hair fell to the sides and her breasts, full and perfect, rose up out of the water. His body shuddered and he quickly looked away, stepping back from her.

Hermione let out a groan of frustration, seemingly without knowing. Snape took several steps away from her, not able to look her in the eyes. His groin was painfully hard and he was sure, that if she looked, she would see his erection through his pants and cloak. He tried desperately to control himself, but he was extremely close to ravaging the woman…his student. He dropped his head, pressing his fingertips into his forehead.

"Professor." Her voice was intoxicating, and the word wasn't a question…it was a come on. She was seducing him, and he was dangerously close to letting her. Without looking at her, he took another step back and finally spoke.

"Miss Granger, I am ever so sorry." His voice was shaky and completely gave away his emotions. He couldn't help it. "I need to leave you for a moment."

"Sir, please." He finally looked up at her. She had moved to the front of the tank, her fingers curled over the edge, her chin resting on her knuckles. Her eyes were still dark with desire, but another emotion lived there as well. Thankfully, her hair had fallen back over her breasts, obscuring them from view.

"Miss Granger, I must leave you now. Will you be alright by yourself?" His voice was desperate; he continued backing away from his student.

"Sir, I need very much to talk to you about this. I can't hel-"

"Will you be alright by yourself!?" Snape was completely fraught, and Hermione seemed to sense it.

"Yes, sir." Her voice dejected, he heard water gently lapping the edge of the tank as she submerged herself, but he didn't look back as he quickly made his way into his private chambers.

The moment the door shut he was quickly ripping his cloak and boots off. He let out a growl of frustration, quickly making his way towards his bathroom. Once again he turned on the shower and ice cold water began to flow. Pulling off his coat, his shirt and finally his trousers, he realized that his entire body was overheated. The cool air in the bathroom caused gooseflesh to erupt on his arms and across his bare chest. Finally pulling his shorts off, he let his painful erection free from its confines.

He stepped into the icy spray once again, pressing his forehead into the cold tiles. The water ran down his skin, but it did little to help his situation. He closed his eyes in frustration, but it didn't matter. He could not get the image of Hermione Granger out of his head. He could still feel the silky feeling of her golden scales under the pads of his fingertips. She smelled delicious. The glow that surrounded her gorgeous body like a halo made him want to step into the light with her. Her dazzlingly enticing eyes watching him as he moved about, and the way she moaned at his touch. His groin twitched at the memory and he couldn't help but let his hand run down his chest, over his stomach and down to his erection.

Without thinking of anything but the amazing creature that was just a room away, he began to slide his closed fist up and down slowly, eliciting another groan from deep inside him.

It had been years since he had pleasured himself. He tried to tell himself that he didn't deserve it, and that it wasn't necessary. In truth, he hadn't felt the feelings that had been growing within himself in the last several days since Lily Evans crossed his path all those years ago. Back then, he had fallen in love, but it was nothing like what he was feeling now. He had cared deeply for Lily, but hadn't been old enough and experienced enough to think of her in _that_ way. She had been his best friend and confidant until the likes of James Potter had stolen her away. He hadn't realized at the time that what he felt for her was love, but years later he knew it.

However now, as his movements became jerky as he closed in on the pleasure that was growing nearer and nearer, he knew that what he had felt for Lily was strong friendship, perhaps the feeling of having a kindred spirit…nothing like the passion and emotion that flowed through his veins now at the thought of Hermione Granger.

He closed his fist tightly around his painfully hard organ, sliding his hand quickly up and down as he neared completion. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it, refusing to let it out until his orgasm consumed him. He felt a delicious pressure build in his lungs, expanding up to his neck and down through his torso. His heart pounding in his temples and behind his ribs, but this only spurned him on to faster movements.

He was desperate for release, and, grasping his other hand around the towel bar in his shower, his movements became frantic. He felt his body grow unbelievably hot and just as he was about to gasp for another breath of air, a feeling of pure pleasure exploded through his body as he came. The air he had been holding for too many breaths too long came out in a low, guttural moan that exploded out of his very soul. He hadn't meant to be so vocal. Maybe it was the pent up feelings of years of self neglect; perhaps it had to do with the curse of the Transylvanian Mermaid that had him so impassioned. He didn't know, but this release was one of the sweetest he had ever felt.

Finally, releasing his spent member, he heaved out a sigh, working to catch his breath until he realized that he was shivering. Feeling much calmer than before, he turned the water warmer and finished his shower in comfort. He still felt a small thrill of anticipation at the thought of re-entering his offices, but he felt more able to cope with his feelings.

What he didn't know was that two doors away, his most prized student; his mermaid, was leaning against the glass of her tank, her eyes wide and her hand covering her open mouth, having just heard the groans of pleasure coming from her potions professor.

**Okay, was this good? Horrible? Please let me know. I have the rest of the story mapped out now, so I know how it's going to end…thanks for coming on this journey with me! It means a lot!**

JarODirt – I'm glad you find my story unique! Thanks for following!

McNasty4Slytherins – Sorry last chapter was short…hopefully this makes up for it!

KEZZ 1 – Thanks!

Gingerstorm101 – Thanks as always for following! Hope you liked this update!

TheTV-Junkie – Oh my darling, thank you ever so much for your kind words, as always! (Hope you liked this little bit of Snape deliciousness)

Cyn-twin – Thanks for the comment! I hope this was a good update for you =) Exciting?

Anon – Thank you, as always! I appreciate you following my story!

articcat621 – Thanks!

georgesgurl117 – I'm so glad!

dracosluvr4eva20 – I'm so sorry this took so long…I have many excuses, but none of them adequate. I hope you liked this chapter!

EruthiadwenGreenleaf – I'm so glad you found my story and are liking it so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Mwofford – Thanks!

kotaband60 – Do you think Snape will be her mate? I'd love to know your thoughts…mine are leaning towards yes!

Nicopop – Thanks for your review. Though I probably won't go into it, in my story, only females are bitten, because they are seen as a threat. Men wouldn't be bitten because they would either be a mate, or just ignored. I guess in my story, the Transylvanian Mermaids are only women.

Anonymous – Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking it!

Imperfect Is Me – Thanks! I can promise that I WILL finish it!

Sage – Here you go!

**Until next chapter, my friends!**

**xoxo**

**TG**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your overwhelming support and for following my story. You are all just the best.**

**Just remember, don't own 'em, just love 'em!**

Snape exited his bathroom nearly thirty minutes later, redressed in a pair of grey pants and a black sweater, with his teaching robes on top in case he had to deal with any students. He felt much more in control of his emotions, somehow, and more comfortable with the situation. It was almost as if relieving some _pressure_ had alleviated some of the tension between the two of them, though he didn't know how. He wasn't quite ready to face Hermione yet, however, and decided to go through his personal books one more time for any possible information on the Transylvanian Mermaid.

The room was neat and organized, and he simply sat down at his desk, flicking his wand this way and that, books sliding smoothly off of shelves and to his waiting hand. He organized them in two piles; fiction and non-fiction. After going through his entire book collection, he realized he only had seven books on his desk, and three of them he had already been through with Hermione the day before. Sighing heavily, he dropped his head into his hands.

He pictured Hermione sleeping in her hospital bed before the transformation was complete. She seemed so innocent, and yet so beautiful. He thought of her during her first few years at Hogwarts; bushy haired and bright eyed, eccentric and brainy, exceedingly annoying and full of questions. How could this be the creature that he had just pleasured himself to? He sighed again, wisking the books back to their places on the shelves.

He decided to write a note to the Ministry; Magical Creature Registration department. He would be vague, but try to glean any information that he could on the Transylvanian Mermaid, had anyone at the ministry actually ever heard of it.

He pulled open his desk drawer, searching for parchment and quill when he found it. He had completely forgotten about his own _personal_ journals.

Wrenching the yellowed parchment from his desk he sifted through it until he found an entry that had long been forgotten.

…_it has been rumored around these parts that the Transylvanian Mermaid is not only a real creature, but that one had existed for quite some time among the muggles of this area. I was told by the inn keeper that the governor for witch and wizard relations has a cousin whose daughter was bitten by such a creature. Though no one has ever seen her, the rumors are prevalent and adamant…_

He read and re read his own handwriting, having completely forgotten that he himself had written it. He scoured the rest of his entries, but found no information about _who_ the man was, or who the woman who had been bitten was. He'd have to try, no matter what.

Quickly writing a letter, with no exact addressee in mind, he inquired about any information that could be found about the Transylvanian Mermaid. Rolling the letter into a scroll and securing it with wax, he got up from his desk and made for his offices. He was absolutely shocked at the scene in front of him as he opened the door.

Hermione sat halfway up out of the water, seated on some kind of makeshift ledge in her tank. From the waist down she was submerged, her tailfin gliding lazily to and fro in the water. Her upper half was completely out of the water, and that was where his eyes landed. She sat hunched over, her nose buried in a book. Her golden brown hair hung in alluring curls around her face, barely covering her bare chest. Her skin was tan and positively radiant. Her brow was furrowed adorably as her honey eyes perused the page. He watched as her tongue gently slid between her lips to wet them, pausing for a moment before disappearing again. He clenched his fist but was able to control himself. He stood just inside the office door watching her, and just as he was about to speak, she did first.

"Did you read this page, professor?" He was completely confused, because she looked up from the page, but not in his direction. She spoke towards his desk and the other corner of the room. Before he had a chance to lean forward to see who or what she was talking to, an all too familiar voice could be heard, and jealousy coursed through Snape's veins.

"If you are referring to the difference between salt and fresh water, yes I did, Miss Granger." Spoke Professor Slughorn from behind Snape's desk. "I don't think it will have much difference in your case."

Snape felt his fist clench around the parchment in his hand. Anger caused his arm to shake. How dare Slughorn come in here and try to…what? Help Hermione? Perhaps come up with a solution where Snape himself could not? He watched Hermione as she spoke again to Slughorn. She didn't even look at him. Her tail swirled gently around, almost as though she were bored. He couldn't understand it.

Was Slughorn not affected at all by Hermione? He spoke to her as one would to a feeble old woman, or a co-worker. It didn't matter. Snape was furious for Slughorn being in the same room with Hermione. Did he have no decency? She was half naked, and there he sat as though he were teaching a class.

He leaned out a bit farther; about to speak but the mesmerizing voice of Hermione Granger stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Professor Snape." His coal eyes snapped over to his student, and his whole body felt as though it would melt.

At the very meeting of their eyes, her whole face seemed to light up. A pinkness that he couldn't explain brightened her cheeks, her eyes absolutely sparkled, and a smile exploded onto her face that seemed to brighten the whole room. Curse be damned, she was beautiful.

"Hello, Granger." He turned to Slughorn, who sat up a bit straighter at the entrance of his colleague. "Horace, I wasn't expecting the pleasure of your company this afternoon." He slowly approached the tank, curious as to how Hermione might react to his nearness. Could she feel his jealousy? Had she imprinted on Slughorn? Dozens of questions raced through his mind.

"I merely overheard about Miss Granger's condition from Minerva and decided I would come down to see if I could be of help. A very interesting situation I do say. It seems like only yesterday that Miss Granger and Mr. Potter were attending my dinners and parties." His own cheeks pinked up at the thought. "Ah, those were the days, don't you say so, Miss Granger?"

Hermione grinned, nodding absently, her eyes barely leaving Snape's face. He felt a crackle of electricity seemingly travel between the two of them, as if he himself and Hermione were swearing to an Unbreakable Vow. "Professor Slughorn stopped by to see if he could be of some help." Hermione grinned, but her smile was not directed at Slughorn.

"Ah, yes, but it was to no avail. I must say this situation is quite interesting, but a bit over my head I'm afraid." Slughorn stood up, setting down the book he had been leafing through. "I expect I should be off grading my first year's exams, seeing as how I'm of no use here. Good afternoon to you both."

Slughorn didn't even give Hermione a second glance as he walked past her tank and towards the door. Snape was absolutely dumbfounded as he watched his colleague leave. How could he be so hum drum about Hermione? Snape spared a glance back to Hermione, his mouth open, but it snapped shut when he saw her. Her cheeks had pinked enticingly and her eyes had a seductive glow. Clearing his throat, he slowly made his way over towards the tank a bit. Hermione closed the book but held it close to her chest so as to keep it out of the water. She grinned sheepishly at Snape as he approached. "I tried several times to get him to leave, but he wouldn't catch my hint." Hermione explained. "Honestly, I think he just wanted to have a look around your office and at your book shelves." Snape gave her a knowing look as he glanced around quickly, making sure that everything was where it should be. "Listen, professor, I'm very sorry if I made you…uncomfortable earlier. I didn't know that having you touch my scales would be so…"

"Think nothing of it, Miss Granger, I shan't." His voice was stern and his tone adamant. Hermione flushed to herself at the thought of his groans coming from his private chambers, but she couldn't help but feel flattered. She knew that this situation was very difficult for him, but it took everything that she had not to ravage him as well. Thank goodness she was in a tank of water, because when he darted off earlier, she would have followed. She almost tried it when she heard him doing Gods know what to himself, but just as she started to make a go of it, Slughorn came in. Blast him for getting in her way.

Since Hermione had found out about Snape's secret as a double agent during the war, and his near brush with death, she had grown quite fond of the man. She had always harbored a school girl crush on him, but justified it to herself because of his intellect and wanting to gain knowledge; and expecting no less from his students. She admired him for that, and since she found out everything about him and his past, her crush and admiration had grown. She had no one to tell, but she knew that her feelings now were greatly exacerbated by the curse. She wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a burden, but she was secretly thrilled that her feelings were reciprocated.

"I'm feeling like I might be ready to venture out of this tank a bit; maybe go for a walk." She eyed Snape as he thought this request over. "Do you think that would be alright?"

"Only you can decide that, Miss Granger." He crossed his arms, amazed that he could actually hold a conversation with her without going all gaga over her. The feelings were still there, but it seemed as though he finally had the upper hand over them. "I will help you in any way that I can."

"Well," she thought to herself about the logistics of such a venture. "I would like to go up to my dormitory and get dressed." Her brow furrowed at the idea of actually doing that. "Though this is all quite silly. I don't even know if my legs will come back when I'm out of the water."

Snape suddenly had an idea. "Well I do believe there is only one way to find out." He pulled out his wand. "You are in the Head Girl's dormitory, are you not?" She nodded, confused.

With several flourishes, her tank grew larger, with an extension extending from the main area across Snape's offices and into the wall. Hermione turned back to her professor. "Does that go where I think it does?" Snape nodded.

"Shall I meet you up there?" Snape put his wand back into his robes. Hermione's face broke into a smile.

"Race you up there!" And with that she dove underwater with a fairly graceful splash. Snape watched in awe as her golden tailfin propelled her with rapid speed across the floor and through the wall. Grinning lightly to himself, he exited his offices and, warding the doors, he made his way out of the dungeons.

It was about twenty minutes later when he finally reached her dormitory. He suddenly felt very odd. He'd had to ask Minerva the password to get into Gryffindor tower, and then walk past several extremely frightened second years sitting in the common room. Now he stood outside her door, prepared to knock as if he were a young student coming to pick up his date. Cringing, he tried to see the situation for what it was, but he still had an unsettled feeling in his stomach when he knocked on her door. "Come in, Professor."

Snape opened her door and was directly bombarded by the sight and scent of Hermione Granger. Immediately to the left of the open door was a full size bed, adored in crimson and gold bedding. Her sheets were a crisp white, her comforter a shimmery gold with red stitching around the edges. The smell of sandalwood and jasmine lingered in the air, and across from the bed was a book shelf absolutely crammed full of books. Many of them were her school books from years past, but many were of her own choosing, several of the titles he recognized from his own collection. There was a small section in the bottom of the shelf that appeared to be muggle fiction…romance novels. However, his eyes didn't linger there as they finally sought out his student.

Hermione sat in a small tank that connected the tunnel of her tank to a small holding tank here. There was a seat, similar to the one that Slughorn must have constructed for her, where Hermione sat now. She grinned goofily at him. "I win."

Snape's brow furrowed as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "I beg your pardon."

"I win. I beat you up here." She flipped her tail playfully in the water.

"My dear Miss Granger, it wouldn't exactly do to have a professor, _and_ head of Slytherin house sprinting around the castle, now would it?" His eyebrows rose dramatically with his question, and Hermione giggled. "Besides, I had to stop by the Headmistress' office." He reached into his robes and pulled out a wand. Looking carefully, Hermione realized it was her own. "I think you can be trusted with it now." He set it down on her night stand.

Hermione grinned brilliantly. "Thank you, so much professor!" Her eyes sparkled as she stared longingly at her wand. "Well, I suppose we should try this." She looked around her room briefly, then back to Snape. "Could you get me a towel from the bathroom please?"

Snape nodded and made his way past his student and into the small bathroom off her dormitory. The smell of jasmine was stronger here, and though he longed to pull back her shower curtain to see the shampoo and soap she used, he quickly pulled a crimson red towel from the towel bar and exited the room.

Hermione sat as close to the edge of the tank as possible, then looked sheepishly at Snape. "Do you think you could help me, professor?" He eyed her confused for a moment, then understood. _I will keep myself under control, dammit! _he thought to himself bitterly. He nodded at Hermione.

He held open the towel and Hermione wrapped it around her chest and stomach and Snape got close to the edge of the tank.

Very gently, and with a strength that Hermione didn't know that Snape possessed, he lifted her out of the water. He heard her muffle a groan as the fingers of his right hand slid under her tail and grasped her around mid thigh. His left arm supported her under her arms and around her back. He took a deep breath to steel himself. He would be professional.

Almost instantly the scales on her legs began to shrink, the water seeming to evaporate off of her tail rather quickly. Before he had a chance to fully register what happened, he felt the smooth skin of her thighs in his hand. "Beautiful." He meant to only think it, but it came out as a whisper that he was sure she heard. He then realized he was holding Hermione Granger in his arms…a very wet, very naked Hermione Granger. Feeling his heart rate pick up, he decided he needed to set her down. "Do you think you can stand?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes lidded and her cheeks pink. "Yes, I do think so." As gently as he picked her up, he leaned down with her still in his arms, loosening his grip on her.

She slid gracefully out of his arms, letting her bare toes come to rest gently on the stone floor of her room. Her arm slid from around his neck and just as he stood up and let go, his fingers slid up the skin of her leg and gently against the swell of her backside before taking a large step away from her. Coughing to clear his throat muffled the groan that threatened to escape him.

Hermione pulled the towel a bit tighter around her and took several steps. "I feel oddly…normal." She grinned and spun around slowly, watching her feet move her in a small circle. "I think if I were to get back in the water, the tail would come right back, but it doesn't feel strange to be out of the water." She glanced back up at her professor. He had a very uncomfortable look on his face and had backed up against the door. Realizing that she stood before her professor in nothing more than a towel, she giggled embarrassed. "I'm sorry, professor, let me go get dressed."

She moved to a large chest of drawers in the corner next to her book shelf and pulled out a long sleeved midnight blue thermal shirt and faded blue jeans. She then went to another, smaller drawer and before Snape could turn away, she pulled out a pale blue cotton bra and matching panties. The vision of her in said underwear danced through his head, and he coughed again. Slipping gracefully on tiptoe she made for her bathroom and closed the door gently behind her.

Snape let out a gush of breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He shook his head gently, thankful at least that he wasn't turned on enough that his body would betray him. Perhaps it would be easier now that she was out of the water. Perhaps… One thing was certain…his relationship with this woman would never be the same again.

Several minutes passed and the latch of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts. The sight of Hermione in front of him stole his breath away…again.

She had pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, but had fastened it loosely. Most of her curls hung behind her back, but several framed her glowing face beautifully. The sleeves of her shirt went past her wrists and covered part of her hands. Her blue jeans hugged her hips enticingly, but flared out at the bottom and almost covered her bare toes. She looked exotically beautiful and charmingly cute at the same time. She grinned at her professor and made her way back over to her dresser where she pulled out and put on a pair of socks, and finally a pair on old worn out sneakers. Finally stowing her wand up her sleeve, she felt ready to go. "Would you care to join me for a walk, professor?"

His breath still stolen, he actually smiled down at the beautifully stunning, charming, wonderful girl before him. "I'd love to, Miss Granger."

Smiling, she slid her arm through his, and though he knew he should, he didn't stop her. Together, they made their way out of Gryffindor Tower.

**Yay, another chapter done! I don't know why, but I really liked this one, even though not that much happened. Thanks as always for the lovely reviews. I'm glad that even after being gone for so long, you have stayed with me on this journey. Each and every one of you is amazing!**

LillianMarie2 – Here you go. Thanks for the review!

TheTV-Junkie – Thank you for your enthusiasm friend, as always. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one and the ones that are coming. You are the best!

TakersSoulMate – I'm so glad you're enjoying my story!

Guest – I don't know who you are, but thank you for the review! I appreciate the compliments so much!

silverose29 – Thanks!

tessie55 – I'm so glad!

SeverusMyLove – I'm glad you like the uniqueness of my story. My imagination is going nuts! LOL Thanks for the review!

Jadarainbow – Thanks. Don't worry, it might take a while, but I WILL see this through to its completion!

KEZZ 1 – Thanks!

Avalon-Mist – Thanks for the remarks. I like the specifics. As of right now, I don't think any more will be said about what he did…but you never know ;-)

Belieber Twihard - =) Thanks!

articcat621 – Thank you…as always!

dracosluvr4eva20 – So sorry for the long hiatus. Thanks for hanging with me. I've decided to try to work on one story at a time, so hopefully that will help me keep my momentum going! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

LydiaLovegood – Thanks so much. I thought it would be kind of something out of the norm. I'm glad you like it!

Gingerstorm101 – I'm sorry my updates are always at night…I don't do it on purpose. I'm sorry! But hopefully you liked it anyways…feel better!

Sage – Thanks!

DamnationOfTheDead – I'm so glad you like it…but don't hurt your eyes! But I'm glad it kept you reading!

Notyetanotheralias – tee hee hee!

casper22 – To you as well…thanks for the review!

CrosswordGirl – Here you go. Hope you enjoy!

**Until next chapter, my friends. Best wishes and lots of love!**

**TG**


End file.
